Nico di Angelo
Nico 'di Angelo -' syn Hadesa i Marii di Angelo, brat Bianki i przyrodni brat Hazel Levesque. Historia thumb|left|Mali Nico i Bianca :) Nico urodził się przed II wojną światową, a co za tym idzie, przed zawarciem paktu wielkiej trójki. Miał starszą siostrę o imieniu Bianca. Ich matka, Maria di Angelo, zginęła, gdy Zeus chcąc pozbyć się rodzeństwa, uderzył piorunem w hotel, w którym przebywała rodzina. Dzieci były chronione przez Hadesa. Nie zdążył on jednak ocalić ich matki. Rodzeństwo zostało przetransportowane do Hotelu Lotos przez Erynię Alecto (znaną również jako Pani Dodds, nauczycielka Percy'ego), która przybrała postać prawnika. Miała również zanurzyć ich w rzece Lete, aby wymazać ich wspomnienia. Zanim zostali przeniesieni do hotelu, Bianca i Nico przez jakiś czas mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. thumb|nico Po czasie, który dla rodzeństwa trwał miesiąc (w rzeczywistości minęło 70 lat), zostali ponownie przeniesieni, tym razem przez innego prawnika. Hades zdecydował się na uwolnienie swoich dzieci z hotelu, gdyż chciał aby to jedno z nich zostało herosem z przepowiedni, a nie "ten idiota", syn Posejdona - Percy. Tym razem zostali zapisani do szkoły wojskowej w Maine, Westover Hall. Hades płacił za ich pobyt w placówce, podczas gdy oni sami wierzyli, że pieniądze pochodzą z funduszu pozostawionego im przez rodziców. thumb Osobowość Usposobienie Nica zmieniało się w kolejnych częściach serii. W "Klątwie Tytana", Nico był ciężkomyślący, radosny i dociekliwy: miał niepohamowaną tendencję do zasypywania Percy'ego kłopotliwymi pytaniami. Sam Percy był nim bardzo podirytowany, zwłaszcza gdy ten zapytał go czy Annabeth Chase jest jego dziewczyną. Był podekscytowany na wieść o byciu półbogiem i porównywał greckie potwory do tych ze swojej gry. Gdy jego siostra postanowiła dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy, poczuł się opuszczony, gdyż była ona dla niego jak druga matka. Po jej śmierci, Nico był wściekły na Percy'ego o to, że nie udało mu się ochronić Bianci (tak jak obiecał). Dostał od niej tylko brakującą figurkę z jego gry. Przedstawiała jego ojca, Hadesa. thumb|syn śmierci W "Bitwie w Labiryncie" stał się ponury, samotny i zdecydowanie o wiele potężniejszy. Zmianę mogła wywołać w nim śmierć Bianci i manipulacja Minosa. Uważał, że tylko umarli go rozumieją i nigdy nie będzie mógł stać się członkiem Obozu Herosów, tak jak jego ojciec nigdy nie mógł być jednym z olimpijczyków. Chciał zemsty na Percy'm za to, że pozwolił jego siostrze umrzeć. Przebaczył mu jednak, gdy jego siostra ukazała się mu jako duch i powiedziała, że wina nie leży po stronie Percy'ego. Był również bardzo naiwny i zdesperowany, co widać, gdy uwierzył Minosowi w to, że pomaga mu on przywrócić Biancę do życia. Nico okazał się również lojalny wobec olimpijczyków, gdy zdecydował się walczyć po ich stronie, choć mógł przyłączyć się do Kronosa. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", Nico szczerze chciał pomóc Percy'emu z przepowiednią, choć okazał się nieco przebiegły gdy zwabił i uwięził Percy'ego w Podziemiu. Był bardzo odważny przeciwstawiając się zarówno Hadesowi jak i Kronosowi. Nakłonił ojca aby pomógł swoim braciom. Lubił przebywać we własnym towarzystwie i był bardzo skryty co powodowało wiele problemów. Po zakończeniu II wojny tytanów, Nico został ciepło przyjęty w obozie gdzie planowano wybudować nowe domki, w tym domek Hadesa. Zaczyna być mniej skryty i lepiej dogadywać się z ludźmi. W "Synu Neptuna", chłopak pokazuje jak bardzo wydoroślał. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrę Hazel i stara się jej pomagać najlepiej jak umie. Pokazuje też że dba o innych, np. gdy otwarto Wrota Śmierci chciał zprowadzić Biancę z powrotem do świata żywych, lecz'' przeżywa jej śmierć na nowo'' gdy dowiaduje się że postanowiła się odrodzić. W "Znaku Ateny" , po tym, jak wrócił z Tartaru i został zamknięty w spiżowej kadzi, niestety znów stał się ponury, tajemniczy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Bardzo się zmienił. Obiecał Percy'emu, że doprowadzi innych członków załogi Argo II do Epiru i zamierza dotrzymać tej przysięgi. W "Domu Hadesa" autor pozwolił nam poznać uczucia nim targające. Jak się okazało Nico nie tylko podziwiał Percy'ego od najmłodszych lat, lecz na początku był również w nim zakochany. Po śmierci starszej siostry podobno przestał się durzyć w Percy'm. Był zazdrosny o Annabeth i dlatego jej unikał. O uczuciach jakimi darzył do syna Posejdona wie tylko Jason, który od tej pory postanawia go wspierać. Nico powiedział, że jak uda mu się przenieść Atenę Partenos do Obozu Herosów, by zapowiec wojnie, to odejdzie już na zawsze. Wygląd Nico ma czarne włosy, które wyglądają jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, oliwkową, pobledłą skórę oraz ciemno brązowe oczy. Percy powiedział, że ma uśmiech po matce i oczy po ojcu. Ma też jego dumny wyraz twarzy. Posiada pierścień z czaszką oraz zawsze nosi przy sobie swój miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza. Najczęściej nosi ciemne lub czarne ubrania. W czasie zimy ubiera się w starą czarną kurtkę lotnika, a latem nosi zwykłą czarną koszulkę i spodnie tego samego koloru. Hazel uważała, że wyglądał 'naprawdę pociesznie". Twierdziła też, że nie wyglądał strasznie, tylko chudo i trochę niechlujnie. Po ucieczce z Tartaru, Nico schudł, jego włosy wydłużyły się, a pod oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie. Jego oczy stały się szkliste, co jest skutkiem traumatycznych przeżyć w Tartarze. Umiejętności *'ADHD -' jak większość półbogów, Nico ma ADHD. *'Dysleksja - '''jego umysł jest przystosowany do starożytnej greki. *'Umiejętności walki - 'na początku obchodził się lepiej z jego wrodzonymi mocami niż z walką wręcz. Zmieniło się to jednak później, co można wywnioskować po tym jak wrócił z wojny prawie nietknięty, dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Hazel była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności walki w "Synu Neptuna". *'Geokineza - 'jest w stanie kontrolować ziemię, unosić głazy w powietrzu i formować z nich ostre pociski, wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi tak gwałtowne, że potrafią niszczyć drzewa i skały, a także otwierać kratery w podłożu, które mogą wessać potwory do podziemia. Gdy się denerwuje wokół niego więdnie trawa i usychają rośliny. *'Nekromancja - 'Nico może kontaktować się ze zmarłymi, przywoływać ich i odwoływać. Ma również pewną kontrolę nad eryniami i śmiercią. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" przywołał armię umarłych do pomocy w II wojnie tytanów. *'Podróż cieniem - 'potrafi używać cieni jako środków transportu, jednak podróże na dalekie dystanse bardzo go wyczerpują. Podobno po tym jak pierwszy raz użył tej mocy, zemdlał na tydzień. *'Wyczuwanie śmierci -''' potrafi wyczuć czyjąś śmierć lub gdy ktoś jest blisko skonania. Gdy ktoś umiera blisko niego, zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach. Może również wyczuć gdy bogowie wygasają, tak jak było to np. z Panem. Ciekawostki *Zewnętrzny wygląd Nica (oliwkowa skóra, czarne włosy, ciemne stroje) przypomina aparycję Anubisa - postacie z "Kronik Rodu Kane" tego samego autora. *Cytat "Z wielką mocą...przychodzi chętka na drzemkę" odnosi się do innego słynnego cytatu użytego w Spider-Manie: "Z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność". *Nico został raz zmieniony przez Persefonę w mniszek lekarski (mlecz). *Matki jego i Hazel mają bardzo podobne imiona: Marie Levesque i Maria di Angelo. *Jest jedynym dzieckiem Wielkiej Trójki, które nigdy nie wyruszyło na prawdziwą misję. *W książce ,,Dom Hadesa" został zamieniony przez boga rolnictwa, Triptolemosa, w kukurydzę. *Zna język włoski. *Gdy miał 10 lat był zadurzony w Percy'm. *Jedyną osobą z wyjątkiem Kupidyna, która wie, że był zakochany w Percym jest Jason Grace. * Jako pierwszy heros wiedział o położeniu obu obozów - Obozu Herosów i Obozu Jupiter. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się w roku 1932. Na stronie 252 w "Domu Hadesa" powiedział do Jasona że kiedy miał 6 lat w roku 1938 wyjechał na weekend z Wenecji z matką i Bianką. * Prawdopodobnie obchodzi urodziny 28 stycznia. * Był pierwszym półbogiem który przeżył samotnie w Tartarze. * Na pokładzie ArgoII wszyscy uważają że powinien nosić dzwoneczek na szyi żeby ostrzegać, kiedy idzie. * Kiedyś mieszkał w Wenecji. * Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej przyrodniej siostry, Hazel. * Często pojawia się niepostrzeżenie, jakby wychodził z cienia. * Jest ambasadorem Hadesa. * Gdy tytan Bob (Japet) mieszkał w pałacu Hadesa, to Nico był jedyną osobą, która go odwiedzała. * Nico był pierwszym od wielu lat półbogiem, który rozmawiał z Hestią, boginią paleniska. * Annabeth myślała, że Nico się w niej zadurzył. * Nico wolał przebywać ze zmarłymi niż z żywymi. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest AC-DC. Ma nawet koszulki z tym nadrukiem. thumb Nico dii.jpg NicodiAngelo.jpg|Młody Nico NIco :).jpg Mali nico i bianca.jpg|Mali Nico i Bianca :) nico fotka.jpg c34763d078a5d7b4af23eda14a48b17f.jpg|Nico i Hazel, autorstwa Virii Son of the dead a nico di angelo love story ch 8 by shawnaleemasson-d5t68o9.jpg|Stygijski miecz Chibi nico by blacknina-d5ake9a.jpg Nico sword.jpg Nico percy jason.jpg Nico i hazel.png|Nico z przyrodnią siostrą Kategoria:Postacie z "Przewodnik po świecie herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Dzieci Hadesa Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Rodzina di Angelo Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Greccy herosi